whErevEr iT gOes
by keiru-chan
Summary: My first fic! S&S E&T..Sakura is the daughter of a very famous business man. She wants to live a new life so she moved from America to Japan and changed her last name.Tomoyo and Sonomi knows her secret. Can she survive without the luxury?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I'm not good in giving titles, so…uhmm…sorry…..**

**Sorry about the wrong grammars and spellings too..**

**Disclamer: I don't own CCS….!!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**S**__**omewhere in America…**_

"Good morning, Daddy!" a sweet voice filled the big quiet study room with only a lampshade is served as the light so, the room appears to be dark.

"Good morning too, honey" a man is sitting behind the table in the middle of the room. The table is full of papers and books so that only the man's forehead and his brown hair were visible.

"You've been up all night? That's bad, you know?" the girl walks towards her father and seat in one of the chairs in front of the table.

Her father chuckled, "Well, you know what my job is, I need to know everything about our business."

"But still, you need to sleep!" Her father let out a small laugh.

"UHmm…Dad?"said the girl.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do!" the man looked at her daughter's eyes and tried to read her mind. "What does my little bunny want this time?"

"Stop giving me nicknames like that! I'm not a kid anymore." her daughter replied.

"Okay..okay…so…what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm just thinking, I've been living in luxury in 16 years. Everything that I want, I get. Do want I want. And I'm even studying at the most prestigious school in the world!" she paused see her father's reaction.

"Dad…I want to try something new. I would like to have work while studying, just like Touya. And study in a not-so-known-school just like Tomoyo. I would like to have friends, true friends, not those I have who only like me because of what material things I have. I want to live like an ordinary people." She looked at her father to see his reaction.

"Is that what you really want, Sakura?" her father asked.

"Yes, Dad."

Her father sighed. "Looks like you're already decided so what's the point of stopping you?"

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" her father nodded.

"Oh my God! Thanks, Dad!" she gave her father a big hug.

"Of course there is some conditions!" her father said.

"What is it?"

"One, you're going to Japan, coz your Aunt Sonomi is there. She will be your guardian. Two, I'm the one who is buying you a place to live in, just save your money to buy what will you need. And last, you will call everyday and visit me here during vacations. Am I making myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal! Thank you very much!" she hugged her father again. "Uhm Dad, I still have one request."

"What is it, honey?"

* * *

End of prologue…first chappie next!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings...!

Disclamer: I do not own CCS..!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Airport- America**_

"Take care, Sakura." He kissed her daughter in her forehead.

"I will, Dad." She smiled at her father. "I'm sorry if I had to change my last name. It's just that Kinomoto is one very famous name, thanks to you!"

Her father laughed. "It's okay, honey! I understand. You want to live normal. Just don't forget to call."

"Hai! I'm going to miss you, Daddy!"

"Me too."

_**Fast forward!!**_

_**Airport- Japan **_

"Oh my God! Mom! She's here! Sakura's here!" a girl squealed when she saw Sakura waving at them.

"Yes, yes, dear. I can see her so stop strangling me.", said her mom.

Sakura ran towards them pulling her luggage. "Tomoyo! Aunt Sonomi!"

"Sakura! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Tomoyo shouted as she gave a tight hug to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "It's only been a week since you last saw me. You had your vacation at our house, remember?"

"I know that, but a week feels like its 7 years to me! You're my favorite cousin and my best friend! Didn't you miss me?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Of course I do!" Sakura smiled.

"Okay girls! Let's save the talk later! We have to go now." Sonomi interrupted them.

"Hai!" said the two girls in unison and the three of them walked towards the car.

When they were inside the car, the two girls can't stop talking and giggling. They have so many stories to tell, though it's only been a week had passed since they last saw each other.

"We're here!" Sonomi said loudly to two giggling girls so they can hear her.

The girls looked out to the cars window.

"Nice house, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! I have a new house and it's all mine!" shouted Sakura happily.

In front of them, there stood a two-storey yellow house with blue roof. It's not like their mansion in America but its okay for Sakura coz she is the only one who will live there.

The two girls ran towards the house to see what's inside. The living room, kitchen, dining room and restroom were all furnished. Though some of the furniture was not as expensive as she had back at America, she can live with it. The whole second floor is her room, with walk-in closet and a private bathroom, and of course, the wallpaper is pink.

"Wow! It's really cozy! It feels like I'm home!" said Sakura.

"Because it is you're home! Silly!" Tomoyo laughed at her.

"Do you like it, Sakura?" Aunt Sonomi asked her niece.

"No! I love it! I really really love it! Thanks, Aunt Sonomi!" Sakura hugged her aunt tightly.

"By the way Sakura, you're father said that you will use "Kamiya" as you're last name, why is that?"

"Well, the name Kinomoto is really popular even here in Japan and Dad said that we were the only person who bears the name Kinomoto. If I use that, my dream of having a normal life will be ruined!" Sakura answered.

"Oh! So Tomoyo and I have to call you Kamiya, Sakura?"

"Hai!"

"Good thing you didn't have to change your name! If that so, I'm doomed!" Tomoyo said exaggeratedly. (I think it's corny! Ehehehe…)

Sonomi and Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's comment. "Oh my God! Look at the time! I'm already late for the meeting!" Aunt Sonomi yelled. "I'm sorry, girls. I have to go."

"It's okay, Aunt Sonomi."

"Tomoyo, do you like to stay overnight to help Sakura?"

"I'm glad to! Thanks, Mom!" Tomoyo said.

"Take care both of you! Check the doors before you go to bed!" Sonomi kissed the two girls in the cheek and strode off.

"So…Shall we unpack your clothes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let's go!" Sakura answered joyfully and they went upstairs.

_**Kinomoto, Sakura a.k.a. Kamiya, Sakura. 16 years old. Kind, smart, sweet, cheerful and very athletic. Hates Math. She has a long straight auburn hair and a bright green eyes that's looked like emerald.**_

_**Daidoji, Tomoyo. Same age as Sakura. She is also as kind, smart and sweet as Sakura but she doesn't hates Math and loves singing than sports. She has a long wavy raven hair and eyes that's looked like amethyst.**_

It's past seven of the evening when they finished unpacking Sakura's clothes. They were exhausted so they lie down to the bed.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really glad that you're going to live here now." Tomoyo said to her best friend.

"I'm glad too! Now, we can do things together!" Sakura said excitedly.

"And you're going at the same school I'm in! I'm sure all of them will like you!"

"You think so? I'm kind of scared in meeting my new classmates and teachers. But we're in the same class, so I think I can get over with." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and she smiled back.

"What's for dinner?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "You don't want to make your guest starve."

"Hmm..I'll cook my specialty!" Sakura said.

"Great! Then I'll buy a cake for dessert! It's late to make one." Tomoyo suggested to her.

"Okay! Let's get going then!"

The dinner was delicious and also the chocolate cake Tomoyo bought. After their dinner, they take a shower and change into their PJs. They check the doors if their lock.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out. They were at her room, preparing to sleep.

"Hai? What is it, Sakura-chan?" she looked at Sakura.

"I'm just wondering, if you could accompany me tomorrow to look for a job?" Sakura asked her.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I'm happy to do that! Besides, I also wanted to have a job." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran towards Tomoyo and gave her a big hug. "Arigato gozaimasu!"

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan!" she said softly as she returned the hug. "Let's go to sleep now, so we'll wake up early tomorrow."

"Hai! Good night, Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted her cousin cheerfully.

"Sweet dreams!" Tomoyo replied and they both went to sleep.

Morning came and they started a little bit off, well, that is because Sakura is being a sleepy-head. Tomoyo tried everything that she could do to wake her up but still Sakura remained asleep.

"For God sake, Sakura-chan! Please wake up!" she's shaking Sakura really hard. "SA-KU-RA!!"

"Huh? Oh! Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked Tomoyo groggily.

"Sakura-chan! It's almost noon! I've been waking you for hours!" Tomoyo sighed at her friend.

"WHAT!! TOMOYO-CHAN!!" she yelled.

"Don't Tomoyo-chan me! Just go and get dressed!" she said as she walked towards the door. " When you're dressed, come down and eat breakfast. I made pancakes!"

Sakura ran back and forth to her room getting dressed. She can't believe she overslept. Yes she knows that she always wakes up late but not as late as this. Once she's dressed, she quickly went to the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan! Gome!" she apologized when she saw Tomoyo.

"For what Sakura-chan?" she smiled at her.

"For troubling you, Of course! I'm really sorry!" she lowered her head.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! Maybe you're just tired yesterday." She looked at Sakura gave her another smile. "Let's eat our breakfast before it become cold."

"Hai! Arigato, Tomoyo-chan!"

And they ate their breakfast happily. When they are done, they cleaned the plates and dining table.

"Let's go, Tomoyo-chan! Time for job hunting!" Sakura said excitedly.

Tomoyo giggled and followed her towards the door. "I can see that your pretty excited looking for job."

"Of course I am! I really want to experience that!" she replied. When they were outside, she locked her door and they began their job searching.

Several hours later, still there is no job to be found so, they decided to take a rest.

"Oi Tomoyo-chan! What some ice cream?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Tomoyo answered. They walked towards a ice cream parlor and ordered strawberry flavored ice cream for Sakura, and vanilla for Tomoyo.

"I didn't know it will be hard to look for a job!" Sakura sighed.

"You're right about that!" Tomoyo replied.

"This ice cream is delicious!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Tomoyo answered. She looked outside and she saw a sign in a window of a coffee shop.

"_**WANTED"**_

_**WAITRESS**_

Her eyes widened and turned to her best friend/ cousin. "Sakura-chan! I've found a job!"

"Job? Where?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Tomoyo pointed at the coffee shop's window where the sign hang.

"OMG! Come, Tomoyo!" she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her towards the shop. They entered the shop and went straight to the counter.

"Ohayo! Welcome to Café de Luna!" a lady greeted them. She has a long orange hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a pink dress just above her knees and a white apron with little ruffles.

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo greeted back. "We would like to speak to the owner, please. We wanted to apply for the job." She pointed to the sign outside the café.

"Oh! Please wait here." The lady said and she disappeared somewhere.

They waited for a minute and the orange-haired lady reappeared. She was followed by a man with silver eyes and long hair, wearing a white long sleeves and black pants.

"Yue-san, these are the applicants." The lady said to the man as she pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted the man in unison.

"Ohayo!" the man greeted back. "I am the owner of this shop. You can call me Yue-san."

The two girls nodded. "Kaho told me you two were applying to be waitresses? I guess that you were only high school students, are sure you can study and work at the same time?" Yue asked the two girls.

"Hai! We can do it! And we will work hard!" Sakura said.

"We'll manage are time wisely." Tomoyo assured.

"Very well. You two looked determined enough, so, I'll accept the two of you. You will come here in morning at 6am to open the shop and you will be off before your class starts. When your classes ended in the afternoon, you two will come back here and work until the shop closes. You will work five times a week so you have day offs during Saturdays and Sundays. Are you okay with that?" The two girls nodded.

"When do we start, Yue-san?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be expecting you here tomorrow." Yue answered. "Is there still any questions?"

The two girls shook their heads. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Yue said.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yue-san!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison.

They walked out of the shop with smiles in their faces.

"Can you believe, Tomoyo-chan! We have are first job!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! We have a job and I can film Sakura's first job as waitress!!" Tomoyo exclaimed with big stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped at Tomoyo's comment.

"Tomoyo-chan! We have to celebrate! What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Hmmm…How 'bout spaghetti?"

"Sounds yummy!" Sakura said. " Let's go to the market to buy the ingredients!"

"Hai!"

so? how was it? please review!! thanks!


End file.
